Royal Blue
by silenteccentric
Summary: This is somewhat like a character study of the Blue King Reisi Munakata. Okay, maybe I vilify him a bit. And now, since it's SUCH AN ISSUE: There's mature content in here! This story is dealing with subjects like violence! Sexuality! Mania! So, if you don't feel like you can handle this or your are under the age of 13/14 OR you're looking for a sweet Shonen-Ai-Story, DON'T READ.
1. Prologue

Reisi Munakata is a commendable person.

He lives in a clean, modest appartement which has the only luxury of an astounding view over the city.

Reisi Munakata eats twice a day and washes his hair thrice a week.

He's got a whole wardrobe full of white dressshirts and dark trousers and no one has ever seen him wearing jeans.

If his glasses would break, he still has a pair on hand, just in case.

He's polite with everyone, employee or not, he never curses, he never gets drunk and he never forgets to send the monthly cheque to his little sister who studies in London.

In fact, he's perfect.

And there's only one single person who can ruin that perfection.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is more or less a character study. Propably less. I've been so capivated by Munakata lately, I _had _to write him.  
I'll keep the chapters short here, I mean, like _really_ short. I hope it's easier to read this way.  
I love to hear your opinion.  
And I think I will soon write something in my native language, so I can actually be sure they words mean what I want them so mean.


	2. One - Of never made promises

He meets Mikoto Suoh for the first time in college.

Of course the parts are assigned.

He's the politely smiling model student wearing glasses and Suoh's the cryptical chain smoker wearing hidden persuasion underneath his leather jacket.

They fall for him in series and Munakata can't help it, he falls too.

"You want one?" Suohs voice is deep and calm and Munakata takes the cigarette, despite the fact he doesn't smoke.

"Thank you." he searchs his pockets for the lighter he knows he doesn't have, but the red haired man lifts his hand and lightens the cigarette nonchalantly.  
"Munakata."

He looks up. His name sounds strange from those lips.

"Yes?"


	3. Two - Of a well considered coronation

It's a cliché and he hates clichés. For a few weeks he hates himself, but then he realizes that he's not tempted by temptation.

He meets Seri Awashima and then, on a casual thursday in september, the universe change.

He falls to his knees when the power devours his body, when his blood is replaced by liquid stars and his eyes are filling with regalness.

When he breathes again, the whole world is laved in blue.

The old man in front of him smiles funereally.

"You shall be a great King." he says and then he bursts in a thouhsand little shatters.

Later, Munakata asks himself what kind of madness made this man choosing him of all people as the new Blue King.

Propably magnanimity.

Magnanimity is the most egoistic kind of madness.


	4. Three - Of hidden vertigo

The power is quickly spinning its wheels.

Munakata never uses his power pointless and maybe that's the biggest fault of all.

His self-restain eats him alive, he only lives for the next opportunity to unleash the the blue.

Violence is planted in his well controlled heart. Of course he doesn't show it to anyone.

He watches the sanguinary treasure in the mirror and he's feels incredibly happy.

When he meets the Red King for the first time, he realizes there's a stud on Suohs right ear conch now.  
Vaguely he wonders if Suoh has been choosen because of his egoistic magnanimity too.

Their fight is a dance, their attacks are plays. They smile the whole time and when Munakata sees the red flames, he feels excitement waving trough his body.  
There's no need to hold back against Mikoto Suoh.

And maybe that's the one thing that gets them addicted to each other, because they're equals and there's no need to hide. They're just the same.

When he realises that he's loosing, it's already too late.


	5. Four - Of the Art of Beeing easy

"Munakata-san, Captain -"

He looks up from the blank paper he's staring on.

When did change Seri so much? Where did the rident, bushing, tender young women go he met in a café, working as a waitress to finance her studies?

And, more importantly, when did she start to call him by his last name?  
He should have payed more attention. He feels a trace of guilt.

"Yes?"

She's talking about numbers and control systems and names he's pretty sure he's never heared of. But of course he nods. Never show your incertitude.

When she's finished he smiles politely.

"Would you like to have dinner with me today, Lieutnant?"  
She blushes and for a moment she's 19 again and asks if he would like to have sugar in his coffee.  
"I-It would be an honour, Captain."

Easy people are so easy.


	6. Five - Of a blue eyed betrayal

They go to a restaurant. He orders wine, he listens to Seri, he smiles politely, he compliments her point of view, her arguments, her dress.

Seri's a nice one, has always been. He sees admiration in her eyes, hears subjection in her words and he knows he could take her home and throw her away afterwards and she'd love it.

So easy.

He's tempted, but he resists.

For a moment he imagines to break this woman. To see her teary face and hear her teary voice and laugh at her.

But she's Seri after all. His support. She doesn't deserve something like that and even if he's an egoist, he's not concience-proof.

_I'm weak,_ he thinks, even tho he's strong and orders desert.

When they leave the restaurant, someone is waiting for them.

It's snowing and Munakata thinks he's seen him before, but without the snow.

It's a kid, leaning against his car, arms folded. The boys cheeks are red because of the cold, what composes a magnificent contrast to his penetratively blue eyes, hidden by a pair of dark-framed glasses.

"Can we help you?", Munakata asks. Seri's right next to him.

The boy lifts his gaze. He's actually older than Munakata thought at first sight, at least 18 years old.

"My name is Saruhiko Fushimi." he says.

His voice wakes blazing memories. Has Munakata seen him before?

"I'm here to betray my clan."


	7. Six - Of breaking what you own

It's not a big deal, but his whole life changed since Fushimis arrival.

The boy is as easy to read as everyone else but he's not as negligible.

One day, Blue and Red meet and when the dance starts, Munakata sees his own delight in the ray of Fushimis sword. He notices the red haired kid, Fushimi's focused on but then Suoh appeares and razes every logical thought on Munakas mind.

Later he thinks it through and he decides to possess Fushimi.

He can't afford to break Seri, no. She's too good, but Fushimi isn't and Munakata needs to own now.

That's what they live for.

To possess and to be possessed.


	8. Seven - Of Chasing and Beeing Chased

Green light devour the streets cobblestones and Munakata feels as if he' fighting a witch.

He lifts his arm and a blue wall holds the green back and even tho he feels the pain flashes his whole body, he would never recede.

The citizens around him scream, a terrified, panicing mess, reminding him of sheeps or rats.

He always forgets how pitiful they are.

The green woman smiles presumptuously when Munakatas clansmen lunge towards her, but the Blue King turns around to leave.

Of course she'll escape: The Greens legs are faster than their brains.

The power's still there, in his fingertips, pushing on the edge of mind.

The foreign witch has left, but his personal demon will stay.

He goes back to the car, blanking out his mens congratulations, Seris admiration, Fushimis well-hidden relief, all that selfish loyalty .

Secretly he knows, the demon is not in his head.

It's his head that's in the demon.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, this chapter was a little bit out of context, but I wanted a break from all the interpersonal-ness. By the way, I have a new reader! :D I loved your comments and now I'm really nervous to dissapoint you. Thanks!


	9. Nine - Of living in sin

"Just watch."

Fushimis voice sounds calm and vacuous through the twilight of the empty heart quarter.  
Munakata remains silent and feels a flush of excitement rushing through his body when he meets a pair of light, whispering, broken eyes.  
His armchair creaks when he shifts his weight.

Fushimis long fingers fly to the buttons of his shirt, releasing his pale torso who's glowing among the shades of the office.

The young man doesn't behave salaciously at all, just standing there, letting his shirt slip to the ground and blinking, but Munakata knows he lost.  
He's not sure what crazes him the most: the white, now exploded body, the scratched HOMRA tatoo right above the traitors heart, or the fact that this boy desperately wants to be broken.  
Probably the latest.

So for once, Reisi Munakata obeys and leans back, just watching as his inferior continues to strip.

Later, when they're laying next to each other, covered in sweat, Munakata enlightens a cigarette and turns his head to look at Fushimi.

"You don't need to ask for discretion.", the boys says.  
"I'm familiar with being a Kings whore."

Munakata blinks and then nods silently while blowing smoke and regrets past the dark ceiling.


	10. Ten - Of the Centre of the Sky

Reisi Munakata is not a romantic person. Not at all. He hates flowers, he despises Pop Songs, he sneers at novels.

Sunrises however are alright.  
It's nothing anyone would ever know about him, but he actually pretty much loves them. He loves to climb the stairs of his extravagantly sober appartment building at five in the morning, to enter the terrace (which is extravagantly sober as well) and to lean against the balustrade while watching the fiery star seize the sky.

It's just nice to have a reminder that there are things who are forever. Men, Kings, Countries, Continents, Worlds will go down and set. But the same sun will always rise tomorrow. It's good to know that whatever he messes up and how bad it'll be - it's less than nothing compared to the universe.

Every morning, in the freezing wind of Shizume Cities first sun kiss, Reisi Munakata unequivocally knows:

"All is well."


	11. Eleven - Of Sleeplessness

"Reisi-Chan, are you eating enough? You look so thin."

Munakata looks at the tiny, wrinkled man in front of him and he is so tired of life.

"Yes, O-Too-San, I'm eating enough."

Silence is floating the dark room. It's seven in the afternoon, but his father refuses to turn the lamps on. Artifical light hurts his eyes, he says. Reisi turns his head, but the old mans eyes are sticking to his face and he knows what will follow now.

"You know, Reisi-Chan, you look just like your mother."  
"Only because it's dark, O-Too-San. And please don't call me Chan."  
"But she used to call you like that."  
"She doesn't call me anything anymore."

They fall silent again. They never talked much, there's nothing to be said between strangers.

"How is your fiancée, Reisi-Chan?"  
"We're not enganged anymore. We broke up after college."  
"That's a shame. She seemed so nice."

His father looks outside the window for a few minutes. The street lights are powered, the dotern turns his gaze and then blinks.

"Reisi-Chan, are you eating enough? You look so thin."

Munakata leaves while the nurse injects more tranquiliser into his fathers dying veins.


	12. Twelve - Of Phantom Pain

It's two o'clock in the morning and Munakata falls into his bed.  
He's been awake for nearly 48 hours and he's stopped thinking.

The Green Clan has captured three Blue Clansmen in order to blackmail him for ecological-political reasons and while he couldn't allow half a million of people to be locked up just because they exist, he couldn't allow his own people to be tortured and killed either.

Besides, one of the hostages is Fushimi.

It could not possibly be on purpose, no one knows about the not-so-professional part of their relationship. He doesn't exactly like the traitor, but this boy has been part of HOMRA once.  
And he's his.  
Munakata presses his face into the pillow and vows to get him back. To get back what this dark-haired child is standing for. Nothing he's ever owned is allowed to be stolen.

Sometimes he forgets that life is dirty, but it never fails to remember him.


End file.
